Where Art Thou?
by obsessed-with-HP
Summary: Set five years after Hogwarts. Harry has a twin brother. Dumbledore knew all along, but no one else did, not even Sirius or Remus… In response to Severitus Challenge
1. Chapter 1: How Could He!

Where Art Thou?

By: obsessed-with-HP

Summary: Set five years after Hogwarts. Harry has a twin brother. Dumbledore knew all along, but no one else did, not even Sirius or Remus… In response to Severitus Challenge

Disclaimer: See My Profile

**Chapter 1: How Could He!**

Harry Potter, twenty-two, was sitting in a comfy chair by the fire in his living quarters, going through the photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year, so long ago. He had taken up the post of Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the last professor was killed during the final battle. He wanted to just run away and hide from the Wizarding World after Voldemort had been destroyed. The mayhem and destruction that ensued during the battle, even three years later, haunted his dreams. But, Dumbledore had convinced him to stay on and teach his favorite and best subject.

So here he was, nearly five weeks till the start of the school year, going through the old photos that were starting to yellow with age. He looked at every single one, not missing a detail, sometimes staring at one for minutes on end until he moved on to the next one. One picture always caught his eye. It was like he could sense that the picture was holding something back from him. It was of his mother holding him as a baby in her arms, cooing at him. Then she would look up at him and smile. He would see something trying to come into the picture, but someone's hand would always pull it back before he could tell what it was.

Sitting and staring at it now, he was wishing and hoping with all his might that it would come into the picture… and suddenly, it did. It was a baby boy with tufts of black hair and piercing green eyes, looking just like the baby in his mother's arms. He then saw his father rush in the picture from behind the baby, pick him up, and run out of the picture again.

Harry sat and stared, open-mouthed, at the picture again as the child in his mother's arms wriggled down out of her grasp and out of the picture. He returned with the other baby and his mother picked up both, and then looked up at Harry with a worn smile. Soon after, Harry saw Dumbledore come into the room and take one of the children from Lily's arms. At this, Harry stood up, letting the album fall to the floor. Gently, still in shock at what he saw, he reached down and picked it up, closing it and made his way to the door that lead to the hallway. He was going to have a talk with Dumbledore…


	2. Chapter 2: This is Unbelievable!

Where Art Thou?

By: obsessed-with-HP

Summary: Set five years after Hogwarts. Harry has a twin brother. Dumbledore knew all along, but no one else did, not even Sirius or Remus… In response to Severitus Challenge

Disclaimer: See My Profile

**Chapter 2: This is Unbelievable!**

Harry walked through the cold, familiar halls of Hogwarts on his way to Dumbledore's office, thinking of what to say to the man that he had become to trust as a mentor. Multiple scenarios went through his head, many including shouting and raging. He was so lost in his thoughts about how Dumbledore could keep a secret like this from him, that, before he realized it, he had walked right past his office and had to turn around and go back. He stood at the stone gargoyle, and tried to recall the password. "Canary Creams" he said aloud, remembering the first time Dumbledore ate one of the Weasley Twin's inventions and professed his liking for them.

The ride up the spiraling staircase was a short one, and in no time, he found himself in front of the brass griffin knocker. He stood there, just realizing how late it really was and trying to imagine what reasons Dumbledore could possibly have for keeping this a secret, though he really didn't know exactly what was happening yet. He knocked and the door opened silently, accompanied by Dumbledore's quiet "Come in."

He slowly entered the large, circular room. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in his woolly dressing gown and nightcap, going over some papers. Harry quietly walked up to Dumbledore's desk. A look of curiosity accompanied by slight hurt and confusion was in his eyes as he delicately placed the photo album on the desk, and turned it to the aforementioned page and picture. Albus watched the picture for a few moments, and paled considerably when the other baby came into it.

He looked up at Harry, for a minute, before he said anything. "No one was supposed to know," were the first things out of his mouth, in a slightly strained voice. "What do you mean, sir? No one was supposed to know what?" Harry questioned. Dumbledore looked back down at the picture and closed his eyes, looking older than Harry ever remembered. He sighed and leaned back into his chair, motioning for Harry to take a seat. When Dumbledore opened his eyes again, Harry noticed that the twinkle that usually resided in the old professor's eyes had dimmed so low that you couldn't even see it.

Harry was just about to ask Dumbledore what he meant again, when the older man looked up at him and began his tale…


	3. Chapter 3: The Tale at Last

Where Art Thou?

By: obsessed-with-HP

Summary: Set five years after Hogwarts. Harry has a twin brother. Dumbledore knew all along, but no one else did, not even Sirius or Remus… In response to Severitus Challenge

Disclaimer: See My Profile

**Chapter 3: The Tale at Last…**

Harry sat in the over-stuffed armchair as Dumbledore began his tale. "When James and Lily found out about the prophecy, Lily was still pregnant. No one knew that she would have two children, twin boys. She went into labor while they were in hiding, so James and I delivered the babies." Here he paused and took a ragged breath.

When Pettigrew sold your parents out to Voldemort, Lily had known he was coming, and tried to send the boys to me. She only got to send one before he came, your brother. She sent him by portkey, but, in her haste, she must have made a mistake, because he didn't come to me, he was lost…"

Harry sat there, shocked, by what he heard. Still trying to decipher the information, he croaked out, "Did you ever find him?" Albus sighed, "No Harry we never did." "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Harry, finding his voice, raged. "Truth be told, I had never thought to," Albus said wearily. "So I've went twenty-two years, without a family, and you never thought to tell me I had one! I will find him, no matter how long it takes," he declared, clutching the arms of the chair with ghost white knuckles and a steely glint in his emerald eyes.

"What was the portkey?" "A photograph of Lily and James in their sixth year," he responded to the irate and determined young man. "Was there any way to tell where he might have landed?" Harry questioned. "He landed somewhere in Europe, that's all we could figure out." Harry nodded, then rising placidly; he turned, and briskly walked through the door, leaving Albus to sigh.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparing for a Journey

Where Art Thou?

By: obsessed-with-HP

Summary: Set five years after Hogwarts. Harry has a twin brother. Dumbledore knew all along, but no one else did, not even Sirius or Remus… In response to Severitus Challenge

Disclaimer: See My Profile

**Chapter 4: Preparing for a Journey**

Harry stormed down the now cold and desolate hallways of Hogwarts, his footsteps echoing off the stone walls. The warmth he once felt here was tarnished by this new revelation of his past, and the anger at not knowing for twenty-one long years. As he walked, he thought about all the things he would need to do before he left, which he hoped would be as soon as possible. He needed to convince Remus to take over his classes if he was not back in time for the school year. He also needed to pack as well as tell his friends where he was going.

When he arrived at his rooms, he found a note on his dining room table. When he opened it, he felt something drop into his hand. He held the object up and saw that it was a small medallion, about two inches across and a half-inch wide. It had a detailed serpent with emerald stones for eyes on the front and an elaborate crown on the back surrounded with sapphires and rubies. Looking closely, he noticed an inscription around the edge.

**Amrys colas sna-pe de walys proctar**

Not being able to translate it, he decided to read the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am truly sorry for not telling you sooner about your brother, it was the second greatest mistake I made concerning you. The first was sending you to live with your aunt and uncle. I know you might never forgive me, but the medallion is for you. It may help you in your journey. I've already contacted Remus Lupin and he has agreed to take over your position till you return._

_There is something else that has been kept from you for far too long. I was strictly forbidden from telling anyone since it was not my secret to tell, but you need to know. Before you leave, please talk to Severus, he'll tell you and he may explain the meaning of the medallion, it holds a great secret. Please forgive him if he resists, it will be hard for him to tell you after so many years._

_Good Luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Your parents named him Evan._

After reading the letter, he noticed the emerald, almost Slytherin, green silk ribbon attached to the medallion, which looked either tarnished gold or bronze, but weighed feather light. Laying it aside, he started gathering everything he would need for his journey.

When he finished packing, he couldn't decide whether to talk to Severus first or let his know friends about his trip. Deciding, he directed his steps toward the dungeons, letter in hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Another Secret Exposed

**Where Art Thou?**

By: obsessed-with-HP

Summary: Set 5 years after Hogwarts. Harry has a twin brother. Dumbledore knew all along, but no one else did, not even Sirius or Remus...

Chapter 5: Another Secret Exposed

Severus Snape was sitting at his desk reviewing the syllabus for the upcoming year when he heard a knock upon his office door. Wondering who would be visiting him at such an unseemly hour (1:30 A.M. Really!), he stood and strode to the door that led to the corridor. When he opened it, he saw Harry standing there, gripping a piece of parchment. Harry let a slow long breath and relinquished the parchment to him. Curiosity showed itself blatantly on his face as he opened the abovementioned letter. Severus' face grew ashen the farther down he read.

When he finished, he too clasped the already crumpled paper in his hand as he nearly collapsed against the door, allowing Harry access. As soon as he had crossed the threshold, Severus had appeared to acquire enough of his self-control back as he strode to his study at a brisk pace. When Harry arrived, at a much slower walk, he noticed Severus sitting stiffly in an uncomfortable looking straight-backed chair rereading the letter. When he finished, he slumped back, sighed, and whispered to himself, so low that Harry didn't hear him, "A twin!"

He looked up emerald met onyx for a brief moment. Severus let out an inaudible sigh and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Bloody hell Albus." Harry allowed a brief grin to encompass his face, but it faded quickly when Severus looked away with a faraway expression and started speaking...

"Shortly after I graduated my seventh year, I received an invitation to join the Dark Lord;" he spat out the name, still having difficulty speaking about Voldemort. "I was a young power hungry child then and believed the lies he preached. Not many years later, after a near death experience, though nearly every day was one, I realized the things I was doing were inhuman. Seeking sanctuary, I sought help in Dumbledore and Hogwarts, the only place I had ever felt relatively safe. After explaining my story and convincing him of my truthfulness, he allowed me his help, but I still had to outwardly remain loyal to the Dark Lord. I had to somehow convince him to let me go to Hogwarts. I fabricated an intricate lie telling him I could spy on Dumbledore and gain intelligence. He agreed to the 'plan' and allowed me to take the open position of potions, for Dumbledore wouldn't allow me to have the position I really wanted then, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

While at Hogwarts, I still had to answer his summons, and every time, Dumbledore told me to do whatever I had to do to convince the Dark Lord of my loyalty. He sent me on a mission to retrieve an item from James Potter. I disguised myself as Potter with the help of polyjuice potion when I knew he wouldn't be home. When I had arrived, I found out the item had gone with Potter. As I was about to leave, your mother, Lily, found me and, thinking me to be James, asked me to bed with her. Knowing she would realize I wasn't really her husband if I refused, I had to. We slept together that night Harry."

"You... and my mum... did that?" stammered Harry. "Yes, we did. I had stayed up all night after she fell asleep, thinking about what I was going to do. The only thing I could do was steal away before she woke up, and I did, but Lupin found me as I was sneaking out. Having run out of potion, he easily figured out what had happened. I escaped while he was still figuring it out. I hid outside while he went to check on Lily. When he saw that she was fine, and came back outside, knowing that I was still there. He said that he would keep an eye on me, till he made sure she was all right. About two weeks later, he came to me and announced that Lily was pregnant and that he knew it was by me. He threatened to tell Lily and James but I told him that I would make sure everyone knew about his secret if he did."

"Then that means... that... you're my father! But, how do you know for sure?" Harry stuttered. "I simply acquired a sample of your blood while you were in the hospital wing during your first year. It proved beyond a doubt that you were my son." "What about my brother... Evan?"

"I never knew there would be twins, I was on a mission when she went into labor." "Did Dumbledore tell you about Evan afterwards?" "Me? I don't think he knew I was the father until I told him after I had returned from my mission. I didn't even know there would be twins till now, it was quite a shock."

"Wait, if you knew you were my dad, then why didn't you ever tell me? I would have wanted to know. I never would have had to live with the Dursleys" Harry stated. "It was too dangerous at the time. After you defeated the Dark Lord, I was hospitalized for a short time while you were being delivered to the Dursleys. Then, I was put on trial for my association with _him._ When I was finally freed, I thought you would be better off surrounded by family and a memory of Lily and James than with a former 'dark' wizard. If you had grown up with me, you would have been ridiculed about your birth and assaulted with questions. I was afraid. I didn't, and still don't, have the slightest idea on how to be a father. I was terrified that I would mess up, that something would happen to you if I were to claim you as my son..."

Harry, shocked, handed him the medallion. "Dumbledore told me you could tell me what this meant..." Severus sighed again. "It is an ancestral relic passed down through the Snape male line. The inscription, _Amrys colas sna-pe de walys proctar_, means 'The children of Snape will be the protectors.' Every one of my ancestors has only had one child. The legend states that when two siblings of the Snape line are united, they will protect the world from a great evil." "Evil? But... I've already defeated Voldemort." Harry declared. "It doesn't say what evil. So... Harry, what happened to your brother... Evan?" Harry retold the story. When he finished, Severus looked horror stricken. "I'm so sorry Harry, I never knew he would kill your parents. He sent everyone on a mission that night, I guess to make sure that whoever the spy was would not give him away." "It's all right; there was nothing you could have done." Harry responded.

"How can this medallion help me on my search?" Harry inquired. "I'm not sure," replied Severus. "I could come along and help, but I would most likely need to be back before term starts." "Why?" "Unless Dumbledore can get another potion's master, I will have to teach." "Couldn't Draco teach?" "Maybe... but I will need to inform him and make sure he's ready to fly solo." Severus stated. "I still need to tell my Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Sirius, Neville, and Luna. I should be ready by tomorrow evening, how about you?" Harry questioned. "I should be ready in about two days. I still need to pack. What are you going to tell your friends?" "I'm not sure. I was going to tell them about my brother, should I tell them about you?

Severus was silent for a moment, contemplating the pros and cons of publicizing his long kept secret. Finally, he answered, saying, "I would rather you not tell them about me just yet. We don't know what this new evil is; this information might endanger your friends if they let anything slip. After Vol..." He sighed in frustration, "After Voldemort, we don't need them in danger like that again any time soon." "Why do you still have trouble saying his name, it's been years?" Harry queried. "Harry I was his servant for over twenty-five years, old habits die hard. Go tell your friends about your brother, then we can talk." "Okay, I'll see you later."

As he walked down the hallway toward his girlfriend Ginny's room, he thought about how he and Severus had called a truce because of the war. They slowly became friends after working together on so many missions. It was tough at first, because of their pasts, but they each gained respect for the other. That respect grew into an ironclad friendship.


End file.
